10 Things I Hate About You
by WhoYouAreIsNotWhereYou'veBeen
Summary: 10 Things Hermione hates about a certain someone, drabble fic, He is revealed in chapter 16  including prologue  Really short, please review !
1. Prologue

_AN: Disclaimer for all chapters, Not mine the poem is from 10 things I hate about you, and JKR owns my favourite play things :'(_

_**I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.**___

WARNING: THEY ARE ALL REALLY SHORT AND ARE MAINLY DIALOGUE AS I GOT BORED AND LAZY... :)


	2. I hate the way you talk to me

**I hate the way you talk to me...**

"Granger."

...

"Graaaaaaanger."

...

"Hermy"

... *eye twitch* ...

"Mione"

...

"Hermioneeeeee J Grangeeeeer"

"WHAT?"

"...Shhh we're in the library."

"Grrrr"


	3. And the way you cut your hair

**And the way you cut your hair...**

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"That, that swishy thing your doing to your hair!"

"What? This?"

"Yes. That. Grr"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like the new cut?"

"No."

"No?"

"Good bye."


	4. I hate the way you drive my car

**I hate the way you drive my car...**

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, sigh"

"Sid you really just say 'sigh'?"

"Yep..."

"Pretty please can I drive Granger?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Yep!"

"Fine."

**Twenty minutes later...**

"YOU ARE NEVER DRIVING MY CAR AGAIN!"

"It's not _my _fault the car ended up in the tree..."


	5. I hate it when you stare

**I hate it when you stare...**

"Hermione!"

"Yes Lavender?"

"He's looking at you again!"

"Why me? This must be for when I punched Malfoy, Karmas a bitch..."

"Hermione!"

"WHAT LAVENDER?"

"He's still staring..."


	6. I hate your big dumb combat boots

**I hate your big dumb combat boots...**

*Boom Boom*

"Of all the things he had to buy, he bought DM's"

"Hey Granger like my new boots, pretty swanky huh?"


	7. And i hate the way you read my mind

**And I hate the way you read my mind...**

"Harry, I'm going to the-"

"Library."

"Yes" *turning to look at Harry again*

"Sorry Hermione, maybe-"

"DON'T SAY _HIS _NAME!"

"Talking about me again Granger?"

"Damn..."


	8. I hate you so much it makes me sick

**I hate you so much it makes me sick...**

"Hey Granger..."

"Excuse me!" *she ran from the great hall covering her mouth*


	9. It even makes me Rhyme

**It even makes me rhyme...**

"Why do you waste my time? I'm sure it's just because its mine! And now I can't stop speaking in rhyme!"

"Granger are you alright?"


	10. I hate it how your always right

**I hate it how your always right...**

"I'm going to the kitchens!"

"Kitchens are that way Granger..."

"I know I decided to go to the... lake first"

"Lakes that way though"

"I need my coat first..."

"Sure..."


	11. I hate it when you lie

**I hate it when you lie...**

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Granger"

"You just threw up..."

"I know, why don't you just... find Ron or something?"

"Fine..."


	12. I hate it when you make me laugh

**I hate it when you make me laugh...**

"How many stuck-up arrogant teachers *coughLockhartcough* does it take to light a wand?"

... *cough cough giggle*...

"Only one, but he's too busy fixing his oh-so-perfect hair and coordinating his robes. But of course, he could light a wand with his hands tied behind his back, if he wanted to."

"You shouldn't talk about teachers that way" *smirk*


	13. Even worse when you make me cry

**...even worse when you make me cry...**

"I'm sorry Mione, I really thought he liked you, I know you were gonna accept his offer this weekend"

"Its okay Gin, I thought it might have been some elaborate joke, I mean who would fall for Frizzy Beaver Granger..." *Sob*


	14. And the fact you didn't call

**And the fact that you didn't call...**

"Hey Hedwig II any post for me girl? No, I didn't think so..."

**AN Okay, vote who you think hermione's man is :)**


	15. But mostly i hate the way idont hate you

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.**

"I love you Hermione, I've tried to keep it in all these years but I can't anymore, I know you hate me but you just needed to kno-"

"Fred Weasley, I don't hate you, Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all... I love you."

"You do?"

"Uh huh, now kiss me..."


End file.
